1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an automobile inertia kinetic energy regeneration system, and in particular to one that can store energy to assist in driving a vehicle, and enable a vehicle to decelerate sooner, with a view to enhancing driving safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, to slow down his or her vehicle, a driver always presses the brake pedal in an extremely gentle manner so as to enable the vehicle to decelerate smoothly and efficiently, though the driver may brake sharply to avoid a collision. Take a modem vehicle as an example, once a driver steps on the brake pedal, the clutch of the automobile drive shaft will be disconnected from the engine, but the automobile drive shaft will continue to rotate by inertia. Being disconnected from the engine, the automobile drive shaft will only come to a halt when it is stopped by the braking system.
As indicated above, the period from the disconnection to the halt is characterized by a total waste of inertia kinetic energy. A design which recycles inertia kinetic energy is energy-saving; moreover, the recycled inertia kinetic energy can be used to halt the vehicle in a shorter period of time and thus enhance the braking effect as well as driving safety.
According to the above explanation, there is indeed a waste of brake-related inertia kinetic energy on the part of the vehicles nowadays. Hence, the primary object of this invention is to study how to recycle such kind of inertia kinetic energy efficiently for the purpose of energy savings and safety enhancement.
This invention is to develop an energy-saving automobile inertia kinetic energy regeneration system that enhances the safety in braking a vehicle.
Hence, the primary object of this invention is to provide an automobile inertia kinetic energy regeneration system that stores energy to assist in driving a vehicle.
The secondary object of this invention is to provide an automobile inertia kinetic energy regeneration system that enables a vehicle to decelerate sooner, with a view to enhancing driving safety.
The foregoing object and sun provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.